


Strep and Stories

by bpd_changeling



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JBMR, M/M, Multi, one of my fave poly ships, sickfic but only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpd_changeling/pseuds/bpd_changeling
Summary: Grantaire tells (for like the millionth time) the story of how he started dating Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta





	Strep and Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally based off a sentence prompt on Tumblr ("I did /not/ scream") but the prompt didn't end up being the main point of the story, like, at all. But whatever; it was fun to write it this way. Hope you like it!

     "Tell the story of how you got with JBM again, R," Courfeyrac pleaded. Grantaire grinned at his brother.  
"How many times do you need to hear this story, Courf?"  
"As many times as you'll tell it; it's hilarious! Plus, I'm sick, so you have to do what I say." Grantaire rolled his eyes at his twin, who gestured toward his throat for emphasis.  
"Fine, but you have to stop talking. Let your throat rest. You have strep, for crying out loud."  
     The whole group was over at Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Enjolras's place. Courfeyrac wasn't contagious anymore- he'd been on antibiotics for long enough- but most of the others were still keeping their distance. Not Grantaire, though. He had crawled onto his twin's bed as soon as he arrived and curled up beside him. They may have bickered and teased each other a lot, but they were still a team.  
     Several of their friends had heard the story before, but they all moved closer to hear better anyway. Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta smiled fondly at each other and at Grantaire, remembering that day.  
     "So, I'd been living with the three of them for several months," he began. "For those of you who don't remember, Joly and Bossuet had spent years dancing around their feelings for each other for years, which was physically painful to watch, by the way."  
"Hey!" Bossuet exclaimed, but most of the others were nodding in agreement.  
"Anyway, that finally ended when Chetta marched into our lives, pulled their heads out of their asses, and announced that the three of them were clearly soul mates. Now, she /claims/ that she knew then that I was destined to be with them too, but I don't buy it."  
"It's true!" Musichetta complained. "But I wasn't about to say anything while you were still pining over Enjolras!"  
"Sorry, while you were /what/?" Enjolras said sharply. Instantly, there was a flurry of motion as the winners of a long-standing bet were finally revealed.  
"I can't believe he had no idea," Bahorel muttered as he passed Jehan ten dollars. Combeferre smirked as he accepted twenty from Feuilly.  
     "Can I /please/ move on?" Grantaire cut in, glaring at Musichetta, who didn't look particularly remorseful. It got quiet again.  
"So she says she knew but she's a little liar. Anyway, she moved in with us soon after. Fast forward a few months. I was a pining mess, and I'm not afraid to admit it. I watched a bunch of old romance movies and ate too much ice cream and listened to Taylor Swift. I must have gained like ten pounds." Courfeyrac snorted.  
"That's almost as bad as Marie Wright in seventh-"  
"Shut up, Courf. I've got stories about you a lot worse than Marie Wright." His mouth snapped shut.  
     "Then came the fateful day," Grantaire continued. "We were playing glow tag at the house." Glow tag was a game Grantaire, Courfeyrac, and Joly had started as kids. You wait until it's night and then put on glow stick necklaces and turn off the lights. Whoever's "it" has to tag the other players. "Now, normally, I am the master of glow tag. I can navigate a pitch-black house with no problem. But this time, I was a little tipsy. I still would have been fine, though, except upstairs a phone went off, and Joly /screamed/."  
"I did /not/ scream," Joly insisted defensively. Musichetta put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.  
"You totally did, dude," Bossuet said cheerfully.  
"No, I just- I was surprised, okay? I didn't think it would ring!"  
"Well, it ended up being for the best," Graintaire pointed out. "Really, we should thank you. Anyway, I was half way up the stairs when I heard the scream, and I missed a step and ended up tumbling all the way back down and hit my head pretty badly.  
     "Ooh, this is my favorite part," Joly giggled, annoyance immediately forgotten.  
"Mmm, not mine," Grantaire said. "My head was killing me. The lights flipped on and all three of them rushed into the room. I was really out of it; the room was spinning and my head was pounding and I couldn't think straight, but there they were, standing over me- the people I cared about more than anyone in the world. /Almost/ anyone," he corrected, nudging his brother playfully. "So I opened my mouth and voiced the only coherent thought that occurred to me in the moment: 'I'm definitely in love with you guys.' Then I passed out." Jehan giggled. Grantaire's datemates looked at him with expressions full of warmth and affection.  
     "I woke up in the hospital several hours later. All three of them were there, plus Courf and Ferre. My brain was still fuzzy, and I wouldn't remember exactly what happened until a while later, but I saw that they were beaming at me, and I remember thinking it was really weird to be grinning like that at your roommate who felt like he had just died. But then Chetta said, 'You know, we love you too,' and suddenly the pain didn't seem to matter." There was a chorus of "awwww" around the room. Grantaire held out a hand, and his datemates moved forward, but then Courfeyrac coughed and they all cringed back. Grantaire laughed. "Oh, you big babies."  
     Courfeyrac tugged on his sleeve for attention.  
"'Taire, could you get me a jello cup?" he said with a scratchy voice.  
"Sure thing, Courf." He rolled off the bed and headed for the kitchen. Of course, he regretted it as soon as he got out of the room and heard Courfeyrac say, "Anyway, let me tell you guys all about Marie Wright."


End file.
